betrayal_abcfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Matt Hadick/Betrayal Starter's Guide
Betrayal is a new ABC drama series written by David Zabel (ER), directed by Patty Jenkins (The Killing, Monster), and starring Hannah Ware (Shame, Boss), Stuart Townsend (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen), James Cromwell (Babe, American Horror Story), Henry Thomas (E.T., Gangs Of New York), Chris Johnson (The Vampire Diaries), Wendy Moniz (Guiding Light, The Guardian), Elizabeth McLaughlin (The Clique), and Braeden Lemasters (Men of a Certain Age). The series premiere is currently set for September 29, 2013. Prepare yourself for the ensuing scandal with this starter's guide! Characters Elaine McAllister Elaine McAllister (Wendy Moniz) is the wife of corporate attorney Jack McAllister, and a main character in the ABC drama Betrayal. She is the daughter of Jack's boss, Thacher Karsten, and the sister of T.J. Karsten, who is facing murder charges and being defended by none other than his brother-in-law, Elaine's husband Jack. Thacher Karsten Thacher Karsten (James Cromwell) is the father of T.J. Karsten and Elaine McAllister, the father-in-law of Jack McAllister, the grandfather of Elaine & Jack's two children, Val and Vic, and a main character in the ABC drama Betrayal. His son, T.J., is facing murder charges after the untimely death of Thacher's brother-in-law, Lou. Drew Hadley Drew Hadley (Chris Johnson) is a successful attorney with political aspirations, and a main character in the ABC drama Betrayal. He is the husband of photographer Sara Hadley. Valerie McAllister Valerie McAllister (Elizabeth McLaughlin) is the daughter of Elaine and Jack McAllister, the granddaughter of Thacher Karsten, and a main character in the ABC drama Betrayal. Her uncle, T.J., is facing murder charges, and is being defended by her father Jack. T.J. Karsten T.J. Karsten (Henry Thomas) is the son of Thacher Karsten, and a main character in the ABC drama Betrayal. He is the brother of Elaine McAllister, and the uncle of her two children, Val and Vic. T.J. is facing murder charges and being defended by none other than his brother-in-law, Elaine's husband Jack. Jack McAllister Jack McAllister (Stuart Townsend) is a corporate attorney, and a main character in the ABC drama Betrayal. He is the husband of Elaine McAllister, and is having an affair with photographer Sara Hadley. Sara Hadley Sara Hadley (Hannah Ware) is a photographer, and a main character in the ABC drama Betrayal. She is the wife of attorney Drew Hadley, and is having an affair with corporate attorney Jack McAllister. Plot A chance meeting between photographer Sara (Hannah Ware) and attorney Jack (Stuart Townsend) leads to an instant and undeniable attraction. Sarah's husband, Drew (Chris Johnson), is a successful prosecutor with political aspirations, while Jack is married to Elaine (Wendy Moniz), the daughter of his boss, Thatcher (James Cromwell). When Thatcher’s brother-in-law Lou is murdered, all evidence points to Thatcher's son, T.J. (Henry Thomas). Jack, the company's lead counsel, will have to defend him, but for Sara's prosecutor husband, Drew, this is the kind of high-profile murder case that can secure his political future. Just as Sara and Jack's affair is starting, the lovers find themselves in an impossible situation. Trailer How excited are you for Betrayal? Can't wait! I'm very excited. I'm kind of excited. On the fence about this one. Doesn't look that great. Looks absolutely awful. Category:Blog posts